As long as you're safe
by detective-jay-rizzoli
Summary: What if when Maura wakes up in the woods after Jane made the incisions on her leg, Jane is nowhere to be found? what's happened to Jane? And can Maura save her? based on ep3x02 and a tumblr prompt! Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey! So, I got this idea from a tumblr prompt. It will probably not be too many chapters long and it will have a happy ending. Also, if you have another prompt or whatever, just send it to me and I'll look at it. I'm not making any promises, because I might not like the plot or I might not be the good person to write it! But for now, just enjoy this chapter! _

**My head hurts. **It was the first thought I had. **Where's Jane?** Was the second. I tried to sit up slightly but the pain in my leg stopped me.

"Jane" I called out weakly. I got no reply. I looked around and saw Jane's gun. My heartbeat quickened. Jane never left her gun. Panic and worry flooded through my body. **Calm down Maura, breathe in. breathe out. Calmly. **Eventually I managed to calm myself down enough to think clearly again. I pushed the thought of Jane not being okay out of my mind and looked around me again. I now saw Jane's phone lying next to the gun. I extended my arm and took it.

"Fuck." I muttered, seeing the cracked screen. I sighed and tried to think clearly, but Jane kept popping up in my mind. The idea of anything being wrong with her made me tear up. Thinking most of the last words I said to her were insults made the guilt that had already been present since my first fight with Jane intensify. **Stop. She's okay. Focus. **I shook my head and fixed my gaze on the phone in my hand again. I pressed my thumb to the touch screen, jumping slightly when a small sound came. I tried to think past the fog inside my head, but it was difficult and thoughts of Jane constantly interrupted my logical thinking. I took another deep breathe and tried again. **Morse code.** The thought popped up in my head and immediately I knew it was the answer. Calmly I pressed the right buttons. As soon as I put the phone back down my eyes closed and I lost consciousness.

"Maura?" A voice woke me. I opened my eyes slightly and found Korsak standing over me. I shook my head a few times. My throat was dry. I swallowed a couple of times before speaking.

"Where am I?" I said, my voice raspy. Korsak smiled at it though. He stepped away so I could look around. The hospital. Okay, that was one answer.

"Where's Jane?" Korsak's expression hardened at this though. I was almost certain I could see a tear twinkle in his eye, but he quickly turned away.

"We'll talk about that later. I have to go get the doctor now." He said. He walked away, leaving me confused and more worried than I had ever been. If anything had happened to Jane, I'd… I wouldn't even know what to do anymore. Over the past few weeks we hadn't exactly been on good terms, but it didn't stop the feelings I had for her. I had hoped that keeping my distance would help. Don't get me wrong, I was angry at her for shooting Doyle. I just hadn't really been able to make it up to her and keep lying to her on a daily basis. Of course, the distance hadn't helped. I still got these little flutters in my stomach every time I saw her and I still felt my skin yearning for her touch. I closed my eyes and sighed. I silently cursed myself for not getting a grip on my feelings, but I also knew that this was way out of my control. I deal with anatomy and physicality. I don't deal with feelings. And with Jane there were so, so many feelings to deal with. Of course I knew what was going on. I kept labelling it as being attracted to her or having a crush on her. It wasn't like that, though. I, Maura Isles, was deeply and madly and stupidly in love with Jane Rizzoli.

"Maura? can you tell me what happened exactly?" Korsak asked, sitting by my bed. He hadn't told me anything about Jane yet and I started to get more and more anxious. He had told me that he would get to it after the statement and so he was looking at me with a questioning look and a notebook on his lap. I nodded and began to talk.

"…And we were driving back and talking when a silver pick-up truck without a license plate hit us in the left side. My leg got stuck and Jane's phone stopped working. Jane was trying to help me get my leg out when we heard gunshots. She turned around and there were at least two men shooting at us. I didn't see it very well, but Jane shot back at them. She helped me with my leg and we got out of the car. After that, we just walked around through the forest. My leg hurt really much and I couldn't keep up that well. A few hours later, I couldn't go on and so we stopped. From there on it's a little bit hazy. I-I think I explained to Jane what was wrong with my leg. It was compartment syndrome. You can find the details in my medical record." Korsak nodded.

"Jane made two cuts, but I lost consciousness after the first. When I woke up, Jane was gone but her gun and phone were next to me. I used her phone to contact you." I said. Korsak scribbled a few words down and sighed.

"Thank you, Maura. I'm going back to the precinct. We found this note Jane left for you. I promise we'll do everything to find her." I shot up in my bed.

"She's missing?! What happened? Korsak, let me help. I can help." I near-yelled. Korsak just looked at me and nodded at the note he'd just pressed into my hand. He sighed once more before turning around and walking away. I stared at the note for a few seconds before folding it open and reading it.

Dear Maura,

I hope you find this when you wake up. First of all, don't panic! I cut your leg open like you told me to and it went fine. Well, it was all fine until Matthew's guys showed up. They promised to leave you alone if I came willingly. I don't know where they're taking me, but I don't care as long as you're safe. I may not have shown it that much the past few weeks, but I would do anything for you. They told me that I could write you a goodbye note, so I'm doing just that. I regret a lot of things in my life, but there's one thing that I regret more than anything else and that's never telling you how I felt. I know it's cowardly to do it now, but I want you to know that I love you. I have loved you for a very long time. I couldn't tell you, because I didn't know how you would react. Not being with you the way I wanted hurt, but I always knew that not having you at all would've been worse. But now I might never see you again and I regret all the things I didn't tell you. I regret never telling you how beautiful you are or how I like the way you look when you try to figure something out. I know you probably don't feel the same way and that's okay. I just want you to remember, when you're sad and you feel like you're all alone, that I loved you more than anything else in the world and that if there is a heaven, I will be watching over you for the rest of eternity. I'm sorry and I love you.

With love,

Jane

_A/N: Hope you guys liked it! please review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey! I hope you guys liked the first chapter! The following few chapters will mainly focus on Maura since it's her POV, but Jane will come in eventually __.I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Right, I forgot this in the last chapter but please don't sue me. The characters aren't mine blah blah, you know the drill. _

_On to the story _

I read the letter 6 times before the tears blurred my vision too much. It were only 298 words, but they made me feel more than every single other word I had ever heard combined. I had never been very good at deciphering my feelings if Jane was involved, but now it was worse than ever. I felt this all-consuming sadness flow through my body. My chest ached and it was like there wasn't enough air in the world to supply my sobbing. My body shook and trembled until the tears were all gone and I curled up into a little ball, ignoring the pain in my leg. I prayed and hoped and begged that Jane wasn't gone yet. That we would still have time to save her. And that's how I fell asleep, whispering her name into the emptiness of the room.

"Dr. Pike, get out of my chair." I said coldly. It had been two days since I got the note and somehow I had gotten my emotions under control. I had been suspended from the hospital the night before and I was now walking into my office. There was not a fibre in my body that wasn't determined to find Jane. I hardened my face and I thought logically. I would find Jane if it would be the last thing I did. I had started by reading the files last night. I didn't sleep anyway and so I had done everything I could. I still needed crutches to walk around and I hadn't talked to anyone but Korsak and Frost since the accident but I didn't care. I needed to find Jane and I needed to do it as fast as possible. We had little to no clue to where she was taken. All we knew was that it was most likely Sensei Mattas guys that took her. Sensei Matta was currently nowhere to be found and the retreat was completely deserted. We put a bolo out on the car that had hit Jane and me and we kept an eye on Mattas bank account and cell phone records, but so far we didn't have anything. Of course I had proof for his fracturing, which was why I was still unsure about his motive for kidnapping Jane. I sighed and rubbed my eyes for a second before sitting back up and walking up to the bullpen.

"Did you find anything?" I asked with a hollow voice. Frost shook his head and so did Korsak. I stared at the picture of Jane on the bulletin board and remembered the conversation we had here only three days ago. I felt tears burning behind my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away.

"Barry. Have you checked if he owns any property?"

"Yeah, he doesn't own anything in Massachusetts." He sighed. I looked up quickly.

"What about outside of Massachusetts?" I asked. I knew that he could basically own property all around the world and that searching for it would be a near hopeless cause, but at this moment I would try anything if it would just get me closer to Jane. Frost looked at me a bit incredulously but started typing anyway.

"God, this guy is some sort of millionaire. He owns houses in Michigan, North Carolina, Canada, France and Spain." I sighed and rubbed my eyes again. We needed more. I was about to say something when Frankie walked in. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, which was actually quite probable. He nodded at me and I understood. There was no time for conversation. Frankie and I never had much in common, but we did now. There was one thing that connected us all and that was Jane. I pointed my gaze back to the bulletin board, but I couldn't focus. I kept replaying every moment with Jane in my mind. I always said she was my only friend, but I never realized that that wasn't right. She was the person that made sure that she wasn't my only friend. She was willing to share her family and friends with me. I didn't realize but she had actually been preparing me for this moment all along. She made sure that even if she was gone, I wouldn't be alone because I would always have her family and her friends who had by now became my family and my friends. A single tear escaped my eye. I wiped it away and sighed. I closed my eyes for a second before opening them and focusing on the case.

"I'm going to visit the crime scene." I stated. I hadn't been to the crime scene yet and I wanted a chance to look at it from another angle than lying on the ground in the middle of it.

"I'll go with you." Frankie said. I could hear a small hint of exhaustion in his voice, but it was mostly buried under determination. I nodded again and followed him to his car. I sat down and stared out of the window. I told Frankie to stop just before the intersection where Jane and I got hit. I was surprised to see that it was open for traffic, but I didn't comment. I walked to the middle of the intersection and studied the ground. I could see the skid marks and several samples of car paint. I followed the skid marks to the place where we had crashed into the woods. Frankie just followed me without speaking. We started walking through the woods. I knew that it would take us several hours to get to the place where Jane and I had been when Jane had cut into my leg, but I was okay with that. I soon got lost in my thoughts about Jane and the time went by. I approached the yellow tape and held it up for Frankie. I put on a pair of gloves and started assessing the scene. Obviously most of the evidence had already been taken to the crime lab, but I still looked at everything. I looked at the markers that were stuck into the ground. They marked where I had lain and where Jane's note had been found.

"Why would Jane put a note that had been written for me all the way over there where I couldn't reach it?" I thought out loud, looking at the place where the note had been found under a rock. She had obviously put the rock on it to keep it from blowing away, but then why there? Frankie looked at me and squinted his eyes a bit in thought, but shrugged. I tilted my head and carefully lay down just next to the marker that marked my body. I stared at the piece of paper that was way out of my reach and that's when I saw it. Just next to the stone and marker, there was a tiny little piece of what seemed like fabric. And on it, there was one hair. I jumped up and quickly bagged the fabric and hair.

"what's that?" Frankie asked, looking confused. I was smiling for the first time since I got Jane's note.

"It's a hair from one of the guys that took Jane. She left it as a clue for me. I looked at the little bag triumphantly and Frankie gave me the smallest of smiles.

"Good. Let's go get that son of a bitch!" He said softly before walking back towards the car. I nodded even though he couldn't see me. I looked down at the crime scene and sighed.

"Thank you, Jane." I whispered softly.

_A/N: Okay, so that's it. Please review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey! Thank you guys for all of your kind reviews __ I hope you guys like this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, the characters aren't mine._

"Doctor Isles?" I looked up from my desk. Criminalist Susie Chang stood before me and I jumped up immediately, grabbing the file in her hands before she even extended her arm. I opened it quickly, completely disregarding the other woman in the room. I looked over the information quickly, before shooting the closest I had come to a smile in the past few days at Susie. She smiled back and patted me on the back slightly before walking away. I looked over the file again and quickly got out my laptop. I always typed quickly, but now it seemed like my fingers were scared of falling off if they weren't fast enough. I pressed enter and hoped and prayed and begged for the DNA to be found in the databank.

"YES!" I yelled out. I didn't care if anyone looked my way. I punched a few more buttons before running up to the bullpen, newly printed piece of paper firmly grasped in my hand.

"Barry! Vince! We got a match on the hair I found at the crime scene!" I yelled. They both looked up, surprised before smiles got on their faces. I handed the paper to Frost who immediately looked up everything there was to know about Nate Jefferson. We looked through his medical record, which only stated that he had been into a hospital in Virginia when he was 8 because he broke his nose. His crime record was a lot more useful. He was wanted for drugs-dealing and assault. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, something that had quickly become a habit.

"Check his bank accounts. And see if there's any car registered on his name." I said, even though I knew it would be futile.

"Nothing. He hasn't used his bank accounts for months and there aren't any cars registered to him." I thought for a while, trying to stop thinking like an ME and start thinking like a detective.

"Can you find if he ever had a partner in crime?" I mumbled, not knowing if I had just asked a dumb question. Barry lit up, so apparently not. He typed a few more things before turning the screen towards me, showing me another huge guy.

"Leo Jacobs. Him and Nate Jefferson were both convicted for dealing and they spent two years in the same prison. They were released 4 years ago and since a couple of months ago both of them just vanished." I nodded and watched Frost pull up all sorts of information about Leo. They didn't have any property, no bank accounts that were accessed within the past few months, no cars. Nothing. I closed my eyes for a second. I tried to shut out the logical part of my brain that whispered that there was quite a chance that Jane was dead already. I shook my head and silenced the voice. Jane couldn't be dead, because I would have felt it. The world would have looked sadder and greyer, because a world without Jane couldn't possibly be filled with life and colour.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want anything?" I asked. Normally, I never drank coffee after 3 in the afternoon, but these times were anything but normal and the sleep deprivation was starting to get the better of me. Angela and I had some sort of secret understanding that consisted out of her having a cup of coffee ready for me whenever she saw me walking through that door and me squeezing her hand before leaving to try and find her daughter. Frost and Korsak both shook their heads and so I came back five minutes later with only one cup in my hand. My fingers were wrapped around it, trying to get them to feel warmer. I never realized how warm Jane's touch kept me. Being without her felt like my insides were made of ice that was slowly spreading all through my body. I took a soft sip, trying to melt the ice in my stomach but it didn't work. I stared at the screens in front of me and I thought of all the other times that Jane was in danger. I thought of the time that I was staring at those exact screens, seeing Jane tied up to a bed so similar to hers that it scared me. In that moment I felt scared and useless, unable to help Jane. But that was nothing compared to this. I had never been religious, but lately it seemed like I did nothing but pray. Because even if there wasn't a god, I could not **not **pray. And so I just repeated the words inside my head. **Let her be okay, please. **I took a deep breathe to try to steady myself, but without Jane I was wobbly and unsure and I felt like I could fall at any moment. Because Jane was what held me together. Even if we fought and even if I desperately and unsuccessfully tried to hate her for shooting my father and for making me feel so much, she still held me together just by being there. Just one look at her made me feel better, because it was prove that there were good things in the world. It proved that even if life sucked and it felt like I was never going to be okay again (because without Jane as my friend how could I really ever be okay?) there was still this little beautiful speck of light. And even if it meant that I would have to watch her from a distance for the rest of my life, I would still be reminded of the best and most beautiful thing in the world every day and it steadied me. But now she was gone and so I wasn't steady. My leg may have healed quickly and I may not have needed crutches, but I wasn't steady. It was like being too drunk to stand up straight or being so tired that your legs just felt like giving out and being so desperate that you just wanted to sink down to your knees all in one. But I had to be strong because I would search for Jane until the end of times. And so I stood and I watched the screens and I listened to Barry and Korsak talking and I sipped my coffee and I prayed. Because I would do everything I possibly could to get that little speck of light back again.

_A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey! Thanks for the nice reviews on the last few chapters __ Soooo, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Diclaimer: yeah, they're not mine, bro._

"What if I can't save her, Bass" I whispered. I was at home for the first time since I had gone back to work after the accident. I was ordered to stay away from the precinct for at least twelve hours. I groaned and looked at the clock. I had tried to sleep, I really had. But the nightmares and thoughts and worries kept me up. I wished for the times where the thing keeping me up wasn't the thought of Jane being kidnapped and not okay, but the thoughts of Jane being with me even if she wasn't. I looked down at the tortoise at my feet and it hit me like it hadn't hit me before. Because if Jane wouldn't come back than Bass would be all I had again and that thought slammed the air out of me and the tears that hadn't stopped burning in my eyes ever since Vince handed me Jane's note in the hospital, finally spilled. And it was like they would never stop. And a part of me didn't want them to stop. A part of me wanted to drown in them even though I knew that wasn't technically possible. I slid down with my back to the kitchen counter and wrapped my arms around my knees tightly. I put my chin on my knee and sobbed and cried and whimpered. Bass retreated his head into his shell and I cried harder. The tears blurred my vision so I closed my eyes. I don't know how long I sat there, but I know that when I finally stopped crying, I felt more determined than ever. I had to stay home for 7 more hours but I would do anything in those hours that I could to help find Jane. I got up and wiped my face, heading to the bathroom to clean up a little bit. But before I could even walk out of the kitchen I heard my phone ringing on the counter. The sound made me jump, but I reached for it on instinct. Unknown caller. I could feel my heartbeat picking up as I put my phone to my ear.

"Isles" I spoke, trying to sound intimidating and professional at the same time.

"Good afternoon, doctor Isles." An unknown voice spoke into my ear. My heart was now pounding harder than it ever had before.

"Who are you? How did you get this number?" I scolded myself for how desperate I sounded. The man on the other side of the line just chuckled and when he talked I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I think you know who I am, Maurrrra." The r came out like a growl. It sent chills down my spine. "She says your name a lot, you know." He said and he chuckled again.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Whatever you need or want, I can get it. Is it money? I'll do anything. Just please" I rambled, not caring that I was begging this guy. I would beg for the rest of my life if it meant that Jane would come back to me.

"Tsk, Tsk. So you still haven't figured out what I want, huh? Don't worry, your little girlfriend is fine. Well, maybe not fine. But she's alive." I could feel relief and anger flow through my body simultaneously, but I held onto that one piece of information. She was alive and that was enough. It had to be enough for now. The guy spoke again and by now I was pretty sure it was sensei Matta.

"As you know, you have proof of my fragging. You know, it would be very fortunate if that proof went… missing." I felt a knot in my stomach, but also relief. Because this meant that I would get Jane back.

"Okay. I can do that."

"Good doctor. I will call you tonight with the details. If you tell anyone or make copies, your beloved Jane will not survive for very long. And do not even think about telling your little detective-friends because we will be watching you. With every step you take." The guy hung up before I could answer and I sank back down to the floor. Of course I was relieved beyond belief at the prospect of seeing Jane, but how did I know if Matta wasn't lying? And how would I explain it to Vince and Barry if I just suddenly showed up with Jane in my arms. I sighed and supported my head in my hands. I closed my eyes for a second and made my decision. I would save Jane no matter what and that was exactly what I was planning on doing. I would decide what to worry about next when the time came. So I picked up my phone and picked up the files I had on the fragging. Jane and I were the only two that knew about it, since I hadn't yet been able to show it to anyone else. I never knew it would be so much of a convenience. And that's how I spent the afternoon. Reading through files and collecting all of the evidence that I had collected. I sighed. I knew that if anyone found out about my destroying of the evidence that I would end up in prison, but it was a small price to pay if it meant that I would get Jane back to safety. I looked at my clock and concluded that it was the evening. I stared at my phone and took a deep breath. I waited and waited and just as I was about to stand up, it rang. I took it as fast as possible and tried to still my hands enough to push the right button. Eventually I put the phone to my ear.

"Goodnight, doctor Isles." I didn't answer.

"Do you have the evidence?" I looked down at the desk.

"Yes."

"Good girl. You haven't memorized it have you?" I didn't say anything, knowing that I couldn't lie and fearing for Jane's life. The guy chuckled.

"I knew you would." He made a disapproving sound. "That's not very smart of you, doctor. But I think we'll forgive you for now. I do advise that you don't use it or you will be watching over your shoulder for the rest of your life." The guy said and his tone was so light that it scared me.

"Okay doctor. Here's the deal. You bring those files and evidence to the warehouse on the docks and if we find it there, you will find your detective in that same place tonight at midnight. If you decide to come earlier or with back-up however, I am afraid we will have to… silence her."

"NO!" I yelled. I calmed down a bit. "No, I'll come alone. Just please don't hurt her." I whispered and the guy chuckled.

"It's a deal, then." He said.

"Let me talk to her." I said. The guy was silent for a moment, so I explained.

"For all I know, you could just be lying about even having her at all." I said. The guy chuckled at this.

"Oh, you want us to prove that we are not just playing a prank huh. Fine. Let's give the princess what she wants, huh?" Matta said to someone else. I could hear a door and stairs and I strained my ears to hear Jane.

"Jane? Jane?" I yelled through the phone. I heard a small groan and my heart skipped a beat. Sensei Matta chuckled and suddenly I heard something that sounded suspiciously much like someone punching someone else and that was followed by a cry of pain. Jane's cry of pain.

"Jane! Jane! Please don't hurt her, please." I cried and yelled at the same time.

"Just get us the evidence and you'll have her back in no-time."

_A/N: Okay, so this may seem a bit rushed since she's getting Jane back this quickly and all, but remember that even if she gets Jane back this way sensei Matta and his guys are still on the loose. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Okay, so I'm pretty sad rn and I desperately needed fluff so that's why this chapter is just one big puddle of feelings and love. Enjoy._

I look at my watch. 23:53. Seven more minutes. Just seven more minutes until I get Jane back. It had been two hours since I had put the evidence in the abandoned warehouse. It was dark and scary but thoughts of Jane kept me strong. I looked at my watch again. I sighed. I was sitting in a bar across from the warehouse, only drinking juices so I would be totally conscious. I took a deep breath and got up to go to the toilet. The guy behind the bar stared at me. I guess it didn't occur often that someone came in at 10 o'clock only to drink juice and go to the bathroom 12 times in two hours. I didn't even need to go it was just to give myself something to do. I stepped into the cool of the tiny ladies room and closed my eyes for a second. I washed my hands twice even though I didn't go to the toilet. I went back into the bar and paid the bartender quickly before heading outside. My heart was beating erratic in my chest and the 100 feet between the bar and the warehouse seemed like miles. Finally I arrived and I pushed the door open.

"Jane?" I whispered softly into the darkness. I heard a small groan and my feet were moving before I could even register it.

"Jane!" I said a lot louder now. I flipped on the flashlight on my keychain and though it only provided a small bundle of light, I could see a hunched figure tied to a chair.

"Jane" I said again before getting to her. Even without light, I could see how badly she was hurt. There was blood on her face and her clothes and by the trouble she had breathing I could tell that she had several bruised, perhaps broken, ribs. I could feel tears running over my cheek.

"Jane." I whispered before reaching out and touching her cheek. She looked up at me.

"Maura" Her voice came out deeper and raspier than normal, but it was Jane and my heart fluttered and my stomach flipped and I got lightheaded and I was never happier. I moved around the chair to undo the ropes and helped Jane up. As soon as she stood she wrapped her arms around me. She couldn't stand on her left leg and I knew her ribs must have hurt and she was so in pain, but she still hugged me and I hugged her back as carefully as possible but still conveying so much love. I didn't say anything, I just held her until she pulled back and then I helped her out of the warehouse. I helped her into my car and I drove to the hospital. I was silent and so was Jane. Just being with her made me happier than I had been since Patty's shooting. Logically, I knew that Jane's injuries couldn't kill her. A few broken bones, but she was still conscious and she could still walk even if it was while she was leaning against me. But I worried anyway and I drove faster than I ever had. But I was happy. Because I had Jane back.

"Maura?"

I looked up. Jane was staring at me with those big brown eyes and she looked so vulnerable in that hospital bed and all I wanted was just to hold her and never let her go. It had been 18 hours since I had saved her and as soon as I got to the hospital and Jane was taken to the OR, I called Angela and Frankie and Frost and Korsak. Of course they wanted to know how I found her, but I told them I couldn't tell them and they seemed to think it was enough for now. Of course I would have to give them a statement, but I tried not to worry about that. Because I saved Jane and she was here and I was happy, even if it wasn't all okay. Jane was still looking at me, but when I looked up again, she quickly averted her eyes. She fidgeted with her covers again and took a deep breath before talking.

"Maura listen, I'm sorry about the note. I just… I thought I'd never see you again and I needed to tell you and I know-" I cut her off. With my lips. And it was heaven. It was like falling off a building only to find out that you can fly and it was exciting like going away on a trip, but it was also comforting like coming home. I pulled away and smiled.

"I love you." I whispered and Jane's face lit up and she smiled and I couldn't help but smile too.

"I love you, too" She said and tears welled up because she loved me too and she was here and even if it was going to be hard we would be together. She scooted over and patted the bed. I hesitated for a second, but Jane pouted at me and I didn't stand a chance. I smiled softly before kissing her again and laying down next to her. She put her head on my chest and I stroked her hair.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you, too." I whispered and the tears started flowing. Jane looked up and wiped them away.

"But I'm here now." I nodded and smiled through my tears. "And I'm not leaving again. Ever" She whispered before looking down, embarrassed by her own words. I lifted her chin with my fingers and leaned in to kiss her.

"Good. Because I want you forever." She smiled and put her head back. And that was how I fell asleep with tears on my cheeks for the second time in one week. But they were happy tears. Because with Jane, I could survive. I would survive. With Jane, I wanted to do anything to survive. Because I love her.

_A/N: Okay, hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions for the story, please PM me._


End file.
